ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Canada The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line
The Real Ghostbusters Toy line in Canada based on the The Real Ghostbusters. The toys themselves are direct copies of the American counterparts, including most names and logos, however the backs of the cards were different as they didn't produce all the the same toys as America. The labels and descriptions are bilingual and have all writing in both English and French languages. Description The Canada Toy Line ran from 1987-1990 and it uses packaging from the American line. All descriptions and line names are in both English and French which differs from the S.O.S Fantomes (line in France) that uses French exclusively for all information. Nine waves in all were released which follows American release patterns. However, it is believed that American's tenth wave wasn't released in Canada. List of Toys The list is based on packaging back cards of '''Canada's version line' and where information is unknown the American version line is used to fill the holes. Sometimes the toy was released with other toys but wasn't included on the back card, in which case its included but noted. A few items were released that didn't have back cards and were not shown included with a wave. Educated guesses are used in those cases.'' First Wave On the back of the card it is the same as the American version line. Second Wave On the back of the card it is the same as the American version line. Third Wave Note that Fright Feature Janine Melnitz was released in the third wave, but wasn't listed til the fourth wave. On the back of the card it deviates slightly from the American version. The items removed include Mini-Gooper and Ecto-Plazm (in red, yellow, blue), and instead crop the American image of all colors of Ecto-Plazm to show only purple. Fourth Wave Currently there is no picture of the back card to the fourth wave on this wiki, however one can be seen on FigureRealm.comFigureRealm.com X-Cop (Back card is in Additional Pictures). On the back of the card it deviates slightly from the American version like the third wave back card. The items removed are again Mini-Gooper and Ecto-Plazm (in red, yellow, blue), and they reuse purple Ecto-Plazm photo. Fifth Wave On the back of the card it deviates from the American version and removes many toys from the card.. The items removed: Wicked Wheelie, Airsickness, Ghost Spooker, Brain Blaster, and Highway Haunter. Sixth Wave On the back of the card it deviates from the American version and removes many toys from the card. The items removed: Wicked Wheelie, Airsickness, Pull Speed Ahead, Ghost Spooker, Brain Blaster, Finger Pop Fiends, and Nutrona Blaster. Seventh Wave On the back of the card it deviates from the American version and removes many toys from the card. The items removed: Wicked Wheelie, Airsickness, Pull Speed Ahead, Ghost Spooker, Brain Blaster, Finger Pop Fiends, Firehouse, and Nutrona Blaster. Eighth Wave On the back of the card it deviates from the American version and removes many toys from the card. The items removed: Green Ghost with Proton Pack, Mini-Gooper, Mini-Traps, Mini-Shooter, Finger Pop Fiends, Ghost Spooker, and Neutrona Blaster. Ninth Wave On the back of the card it is the same as the American version line. References Gallery CanadaClassicHeroesWinston01.png| CanadaSuperFrightFeaturesEgon01.png| CanadaSuperFrightFeaturesRayv203.png| Category:French Category:Kenner Import Lines